1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a latch for mounting to an interior face of a door and in particular to a push-type handle with a spring pack module mounted on the interior face of the door.
2. Prior Art
Storm doors and other similar doors are well-known and typically open outward so that pulling on an outer handle is required while the door can be pushed open from the inside. Therefor, a storm door does not normally need to be pulled from the inside. Typical storm door latches have both inside and outside handles rotationally mounted about an axis with a spindle extending through the door. The spindle typically connects both the inside and outside latch on solid cored doors so that they rotate together. Although this configuration does an adequate job of actuating the door bolt, there are problems with such a design. Often, the operator's fingers can be pinched between the handle and the strike plate upon opening, as the handle is rotated toward the door jamb. If a push handle or similar mechanism could be utilized to replace the rotational handle, such pinching may be avoided.
As the there is often an inner door, the exterior of the storm door is typically more readily seen than the inner face of the storm door, its appearance is of greater concern than the inner face of the door. Since a more pleasing exterior is emphasized, the return mechanism for an exterior handle is preferably positioned on the interior of the door. However, such an arrangement may presents design complications with respect to the interior latch handle and its return mechanism.
In addition to mounting design considerations, the packaging of such handle is a consideration for layout and positioning of elements. Former handles typically are packaged by mounting to a backing such as cardboard and then have a shrink wrap applied around the backing and the latch components. Such packaging is easier and more aesthetically pleasing if the latch element is near the backing. Sharp portions extending outward from the backing can more easily pierce the shrink wrap. Moreover, since the packages are often hung off of hooks, it is preferable that the elements be aligned in a narrower linear fashion for more compact presentation at the point of sale. In addition, latches are often part of the original equipment of the door manufacturer. The boxes for doors are typically only slightly thicker than the door. Therefor, the latches should fit in packaging that fits into the door box for shipping. This presents design challenges, as the latch is typically much wider than the thickness of the door box when the latch is installed.
To accommodate linearity for packaging, it is easier if the elements of the latch may be aligned to a linear configuration for shipping and packing and then reconfigured to a use position when assembled. In addition, a modular configuration providing for separation of elements prior to installation to a door, yet providing for self-alignment and assembling with simple tools or without tools, installation may be easily accomplished by the purchaser.
It can seen that a new and improved storm door latch is needed. Such a latch should provide a push-type interior handle that does not create problems for the operator with regarding to fingers being pinched or otherwise hurt. Such a latch should also provide a for mounting of a return mechanism for the outside handle on the interior of the door. In addition, the latch should provide for improved packaging and shipping configurations accommodating shrink wrap type packaging and packaging no thicker than the thickness of a typical door box. The present invention addresses these problems, as well as others associated with storm door latches.